(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
The present invention relates in general to the concealment of adjacent edges of structural pieces, and in particular to an edge concealment system for abating electrical discontinuities between externally exposed edges of adjacent surface pieces separated by a gap wherein an edge cover component is secured in place to conceal the edges with cooperating male interlock and female interlock mechanisms extending between the edge cover component and the structural piece itself.
Many modern military aircraft incorporate some type of surface treatment that provides radar cross section reduction to thereby transform these aircraft into xe2x80x9clow observablexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstealthxe2x80x9d airplanes. Generally, these treatments employ materials that absorb or conduct incident radar energy, and typically include adhesive bonding or spray-paint-like processes for material adherence. Where materials (e.g. caulks, paints, adhesives) requiring a wet application are used, inherent undesirable requirements include surface preparation, mixing, cure time, presence of volatiles and hazardous materials, use of personal protection devices, and acquisition of special application equipment. In addition to being quite inconvenient, the application of these materials requires an inordinate amount of time at both the manufacturing event and at any repair event in the field. Correspondingly, because of these time factors, labor expenses escalate significantly.
In as much as a rapid, yet completely effective and long-lasting, enshrouding requirement exists for concealing adjacent but spaced edges from radar detection in both initial manufacture as well as repair of affected surface areas, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an edge concealment system whose components cooperatively interact with surfaces at gap sites to obstruct gap edges from detection.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an edge concealment system wherein a cover component conceals surface-piece edges and is anchored in place by a receiver disposed within a surface site of the surface piece.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an edge concealment system wherein cover component anchoring is confirmed through a audible signal.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.
The present invention is an edge concealment system for abating electrical discontinuities between externally exposed edges of adjacent gap-separated surface pieces such as those of an aircraft. The system first includes cover components having a size sufficient for shrouding the exposed edges of the adjacent surface pieces. Typical material used to fabricate the cover component must be able to absorb or conduct incident radar energy. The system additionally includes a male element and a female element extending between the cover component and the surface piece for positive engagement of the male element within the female element and consequent retention of the cover component with the surface piece. In one embodiment the male element projects from each cover component and the female element is formed into a site of each of the adjacent surface pieces. It is to be understood, of course, that the male/female elements can be reversed such that the cover component possesses the female element and the surface piece possesses the male element. These male and female elements have respective cooperating male interlock and female interlock mechanisms for positive engagement of the male element within the female element. For ease of alignment of male and female elements during cover-component placement, the male element preferably projects substantially perpendicularly from the cover component and is situated substantially midway along the length of the cover component. Positive engagement of the cooperating male interlock and female interlock mechanisms preferably also includes an audible signal such as a click sound when the interlock occurs so that operators are confirmatively advised upon positive placement. Once the edge concealment system is in place, radar detectability is significantly abated as compared to non-concealed surface edges. Initial cover component placement as well as removal and replacement in the field can be accomplished rapidly, while confident retention of the cover components in surface-mounted placement efficiently continues during use such as in the flight of so-protected aircraft.